jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jorvik Wild Horse
The Jorvik Wild Horse is a magical yet fictional horse breed in Star Stable Online. Description "Around Jorvik's less accessible spots, herds of free-roaming Jorvik Wild Horses can be found. This breed is thought to be particularly special due to the vibrant colours and patterns on the horses' body and coat. Colours such as blue, red, green, purple and orange aren't unusual, and even the horses' eyes can be unusually coloured in violet, red or clear blue. This horse is believed to have emerged in symbiosis with the Pandoric energy flows, which is said to explain their unique colouring. Many also believe the horses to have certain magical abilities. Jorvik Wild Horses are usually a little shorter and more thick -bodied than most - similar to the Fjord Horses - but can also have other variations in the height of their withers. Their unique colours and patterns don't ever seem to show up when they're around civilization, but they display at their strongest when out in nature." Star Stable Online Release In a competition started on the Instagram account @My_Star_Stable_Horse, Star Stable Online's players were encouraged to create their own horse by following a few steps, and then posting it on to their Instagram account with the tag #mystarstablehorse. One winner would win their designed horse in the game. When the winner was chosen, the SSO-team announced that it and an additional two horses would be sold in the game for a limited time. In June of 2016 the three colors were released and in subsequent years, the colors have either been rereleased or new variations have appeared. Color Change The Jorvik Wild Horses have a special magic that makes them change colours. When In the wild, they change from their neutral colours to their natural colours, influenced by Pandoric energy. When the horse approaches Jorvik's different villages it regains its more realistic colours. Colors, Location, and Pricing Three small, icelandic horse, sized horses were available during the limited period of 8th of June 2016 and 15th of June 2016. They were sold by Gary Goldtooth in Firgrove and cost 399 Star Coins each. This model was later rereleased in 2017. Small Breed Jwhpurple.jpg|Purple and Grey to Light Grey B-DG.jpeg|Blue to Dark Grey Jwhred.jpg|Red and Black to Black First Place Winner * Natural colour: Purple with faint lilac colored leopard spots on back. * Neutral colour: Light grey with black socks and black mane Second Place Winner * Natural colour: Blue with lighter blue socks and mane * Neutral colour: A slightly darker grey with black-ish mane Third Place Winner * Natural colour: Dark black-looking brown with red socks and mane * Neutral colour: Black with black mane Large Breed Three more horses, with the body structure of shires, became available for a limited period of time of two weeks, from 1st-15th February 2017.They were released once again for two more week from the 18th of July 2018 to the 1st of August 2018. They were also sold by Gary Goldtooth in Firgrove and cost 599 Star Coins each. Jwhhotpink.jpg|Pink and White to Flaxen and Light Grey Jwhicyblue.jpg|Blue and Black to Black Jwhforest.jpg|Green and Brown to Flaxen Chestnut Horse 1 * Natural colour: Grey with a neon pink mane and socks and pastel coloured spots * Neutral colour: Grey with darker grey spots, beige mane and socks Horse 2 * Natural colour: Black with electric blue mane and socks * Neutral colour: Black with deep black mane Horse 3 * Natural colour: Lightish brown with green mane, socks and muzzle and green tint to back * Neutral colour: Bright brown with white mane, socks and muzzle Another three variations were added to the game, available from 17th January 2018- 31st January 2018. They were sold by Gary Goldtooth in Firgrove for 599 star coins each. Horse 1 20180117 132949317 iOS.jpg|Orange and purple to brown 20180117 132841024 iOS.jpg|White and pastel to steel grey 20180117 133149465 iOS.jpg|Golden to palomino * Natural colour: Golden with golden mane, socks and muzzle * Neutral colour: Palamino colouring- beige with white mane and socks and a dark muzzle. Horse 2 * Natural colour: White with pastel coloured socks, mane, tail and stripe along the head and back, * Neutral colour: Steel grey with white mane, socks and stripe on the head. Horse 3 * Natural colour: Orange with plum purple back, mane, socks and muzzle. Back has faded white spots. * Neutral colour: Beige brown and dark brown mane and socks. Trivia * The Small Breed Jorvik Wild Horses share their model with the Icelandic Horse. * The Large Breed Jorvik Wild Horses share their model with the Shire Horse. * The Jorvik Wild Horse is the only limited release horse in the game. * The Jorvik Wild Horse is the third of Star Stable Online's fictive horse breeds, the other two being the Jorvik Warmblood and the Jorvik Pony. * The Jorvik Wild Horse is the first horse that was customized by Star Stable Online players. * Galloper Thompson's horse was a Jorvik Wild Horse * In the player's stable, the Jorvik Wild Horse will be it's original (magic) color. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Horse Breeds